Usuario Blog:GAMER-KILLER-316/The Gamer: Orígen
“saben que es lo gracioso de todo esto, el tiempo que pase en mi infancia, fueron momentos inolvidables…ahora desearía que volvieran, no digo que mi vida actual sea horrible pero yo la veía como una salida para ocultar mi dolor, la pena y el sufrimiento….claro que estos últimos meses me han hecho reflexionar bastante, un claro ejemplo de ello sería mi propósito en el mundo…aun así, todo lo que hago es para que las demás personas puedan vivir una vida tranquila y pacífica, no espero nada a cambio…no soy un asesino loco ni mucho menos un experimento, pero a pesar de lo que hago….el destino me odia, siempre tumbándome cuando intento levantarme, nunca supe si era por suerte o por el azar no lo sé….no me considero un cobarde ya que cada conflicto o pelea siempre voy al frente pero me gusta ser estratégico, si eso es ser cobarde pues talvez lo soy, logre ganar amigos y enemigos en este corto tiempo, pero bueno vienes a saber quién soy no, más vale que te acomodes porque esto será un poco largo…espero entiendas como llegue a ser lo que soy ahora.” “Bueno no sé cómo comenzar esto sinceramente ya qu mi vida fue normal como la de un chico cualquiera, vivía feliz con mis tres hermanos y mis padres…pero no siempre fue felicidad a nuestro alrededor, aunque todo cambio ese día…era un día lluvioso, pase a buscar a mi hermanito Dynamon a su escuela…pasamos junto a su restaurante favorito mientras íbamos camino a la casa…ahí empezó a llover y para llegar rápido tomamos un atajo por un callejón, le dije a el que todo estaría bien pero de repente un tipo ebrio se nos puso enfrente, intente evadirlo pero fue inútil….trate de razonar con él pero no hizo caso, repetía la misma frase una y otra vez…estan muertos….en ese momento ambos estábamos helados y cuando menos lo espere saco un arma…lo último que escuche fue un disparo y el cuerpo manchado de sangre de mi hermano entre mis brazos....para cuando llego la ayuda ya era demasiado tarde….ese día perdí algo importante para mí. Y mi familia, pues, todo cambio desde ahí, mi vida se había transformado en un verdadero infierno….en la escuela era llamado asesino o psicópata, los maestros me despreciaban igual no les gustaba que estuviera cerca de alguien, mamá no se atrevía a darme la palabra siempre repetía las mismas palabras cuando se dignaba a hablarme (Eres un monstruo, no puedo creer que seas mi hijo, ojala te pudras en el infierno) no había un día en el que no fuera insultado, con papá era peor…en lugar de dañarme verbalmente, solía golpearme brutalmente día a día, durante 6 años seguidos, desde que tenía 10…al cumplir los 16, mis padres decidieron mudarse a Washington, D.C. por cuestiones de trabajo, pero mi vida no cambiaba mucho y como una plaga…la noticia de mi hermano se difundió rápido en la nueva preparatoria en la que estaba….y como creen que eran mis días ahí ehh, aunque no era tan malo logre llegar a tener amigos: Daniela y Luis, Dani era la graciosa del nuestro grupo de tres, mientras que Luis era la fuerza solía defenderme debes en cuando, yo en cambio era el listo otra razón mas por las que era odiado…pero aun con eso había dos cosas que me mantenían cuerdo todavía, una de ellas era mi hermana Yajaira si solo ella, ya que mi hermano Troy nunca le agrade del todo……pero mi hermana era como mi apoyo ya que siempre estuvo a mi lado en las buenas y en las malas." thumb Yajaira.-No importa cómo te vean los demás, yo siempre estaré para cuidarte, protegerte, de acuerdo Jay. “Siempre consolándome en momentos difíciles, la segunda parte era mi novia una chica hermosa, nunca pensé que yo siendo un monstruo podría llegar a estar con alguien así.... recuerdo bien sus ojos de color verde y su largo cabello rubio, era feliz en ese momento pero como siempre la vida me tira otra piedra." "Amaneció normal un día como cualquier otro... demasiado normal a pocos días del baile de graduación, me sentí emocionado...recordé que tenía que ayudar a Dani con el proyecto de química, me cambié y me dispuse a irme, cuando de pronto sentí una vibra extraña como si algo o alguien me estuviera vigilando…no le tome importancia, al llegar a la casa de Dani me ofreció un vaso de agua y empezamos a trabajar todo marchaba bien hasta que me mencionó algo que me costó creerlo hasta que lo comprobé." Daniela.-Sé que eres mi amigo y por eso debo ser honesta contigo, Dayanna no es la quien tú crees que es, Jay....si lo vez con tus propios ojos me creerás, sal y ve a verla a su casa....sabrás quién es la zorra que tienes por novia. “me enoje un poco con Daniela por haber dicho eso pero, la duda se apoderó de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me dispuse a ir a la casa de mi novia....al llegar note la puerta abierta me pareció extraño, lentamente subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de ella.....lo que vi no lo olvidaré jamás, ella estaba en la cama junto con Tony....mi mente quedó en blanco, mi pareja, mi mejor amiga, aquella que creí que nunca me haría daño....estaba acostándose con mi peor enemigo, Tony me había hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué a esa preparatoria y ella lo sabía." thumb Dayanna.-Espera, Jay puedo explicarlo no es lo que tú crees. “No quería escucharla y en ese momento la misma sensación de hace rato volvió. Escuche en mi cabeza una especie de voz, un susurro específico que dijo." ???.- Estás muy solo no lo crees Jay. Tony.-Enserio eres un imbécil, Jay, enserio pensaste que Dayanna estaría con alguien como tú, creo que eres más tonto de lo que creí, más vale que te vayas psicópata, ya no eres importante. ???.- ¡MATALO! “Tras escuchar eso le propine un golpe fuerte a Tony en el estómago logrando sacarle el aire, esto lo molesto mucho....me levanto de la camisa arrojándome por la escalera, pude levantarme con dificultad, salí corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos de ahí...ya no podía soportarlo más, nunca podía llegar a ser feliz.....llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación pensando - Porque siempre soy yo, acaso Dios me odia - nunca supe la respuesta, me acosté en mi cama con la esperanza de poder olvidar todo, pero me doy cuenta de que había algo alado de mi cama, parecía un viejo libro. Me gustaba leer así que decidí matar el rato, (Las tres paredes de la evolución)." thumb "Era extraño nunca había escuchado de un libro así, me pase leyendo página por página, aprendiendo todo lo que podía....me engancho el libro y algo llamó mi atención, algo sobre una antigua raza que había traicionado a Dios, los unificados seres con capacidades para crear y destruir...pasaron los días y llegó el día de la graduación, el libro fue interesante aprendí mucho de ellos y sobre cómo desparecieron......me sentí conectado a ellos, no sabía la razón de ello. La noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo, estaba a punto de dibujar un rato hasta que." Troy.- Hermano, estás listo para la fiesta....si quieres ir te esperamos todos allá y bueno me entero lo que pasó con ella...mira no te preocupes...tienes mi apoyo ok, además Yajaira nos matará si no vamos, ya sabes cómo se pone si no probamos su ponche, bien nos vemos allá (dijo en un tono amable). Jay.- Bueno, supongo que distraerme un rato sería lo adecuado, Gracias Troy. "En ese momento no pensaba ir pero decidí hacerlo, me vestí con un esmoquin color gris, una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro y zapatos negros, ya estaba listo....y aunque suene imposible mis padres me dijeron diviértete, salí con la mayor emoción de todas, nada podía arruinar eso....llevaba minutos caminando y la calle estaba llena de una espesa niebla, casi no tenía visibilidad pero continúe. De repente escuché el crujido de una rama, di un pequeño salto por el susto pero seguía....a lo lejos parecía observarse la silueta de una persona, trate de hablarle pero no recibí respuesta....al verlo bien note que llevaba una especie de máscara rara, intenté pasar de largo pero me lo impidió...de repente recibí una apuñalada en la espalda, tumbándome al suelo....logré ver a otros tres sujetos que aparecieron, no podía levantarme...empezaron a patearme en la cara, golpearme y recibir diversas apuñaladas en mis piernas y brazos...el dolor era insoportable hasta que perdí el conocimiento... cuando logré recuperar un poco de mis sentidos, note que iba arriba de una camioneta atado de manos y pies, pararon en la mitad de un bosque, me bajaron violentamente dejándome todo empapado de sangre....todavía recuerdo la risas y los insultos de esos desgraciados. (Enserio de esto es capaz un monstruo, que pérdida de tiempo este tipo no cuenta ni como basura, se nota porque es una persona tan patética.) Mi visión estaba gastada sentí que iba a morir, mi momento había llegado o almenos eso pensé." thumb Jay.- Así que........esto es el sentimiento.........de muerte. ???.- Descuida, compañero. Tu hora aún no ha llegado, aún tenemos mucho por hacer. "Paso un buen tiempo no sabía cuánto, desperté en una cama....en una especie de cabaña, todo mi cuerpo estaba vendado, las heridas parecían estar cicatrizando me sentía más aliviado, aún así seguía preguntándome donde diablos estaba…me recosté un momento a pensar, recordaba todo lo que había pasado pero no me sentía…mal, no tenía odio o ira, estaba relajado….en eso escuche una voz que parecía venir de la planta baja, me dispuse a inspeccionar quien era…ahí fue donde me sorprendí al ver a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño con ojos verdes." ???.-Al fin despiertas señor dormilón, el desayuno ya está listo no sabía que te gusta así que hice un poco de todo, espero te guste". “Quedé atónito, no sabía ni siquiera que decir así que procedí a sentarme pero aun así la duda seguía en mí, así que le pregunté: ¿quién era, como me encontró y donde estaba?.” Elizabeth.-Vaya es cierto que desconsiderada, mi nombre es Elizabeth soy lo que se conoce como naturista, iba buscando ingredientes para unos remedios casero que yo prepare y pues note un gran charco de sangre y te encontré, estabas herido y agonizando, solo repetidas una extraña frase, así que te traje aquí, este lugar se encuentra el extremo de D.C., cure tus heridas nada más espero no haberte incomodado. “No sabía que responder a eso….pero le agradecí por todo lo que hizo por mi….pasaron las horas, hablamos de muchas cosas de nuestra vida y a pesar de que ella me decía que sería mejor que volviera con mi familia decidí quedarme con ella sin saber lo que realmente estaba pasando…..el tiempo había pasado exactamente un año, todo era mejor para mí y por una vez en mi vida me sentía completo….pero las voz dentro de mi parecía ser más fuerte, me estaba volviendo loco. No dejaba de molestarme día y noche, incluso cuando fui golpeado repetía la misma frase en mi cabeza.....(REKT IN PIECES), destruido en piezas, que diablos significa eso. Solía conversar con El cada vez que tenía posibilidad." thumb ???.- Debes dejar de aprisionar me, por favor hermano, tú y yo llevamos más tiempo juntos que el mismísimo cosmos. Sin mi tú estarías muerto, ambos somos complementarios las dos caras de una moneda, no lo crees. Jay.- Cállate...tú no eres real, solo eres una pesadilla....un mal recuerdo, mi cabeza me duele. ???.- Descuida pronto lo entenderás, tú y yo somos más cercanos de lo crees. El cascarón está a punto de romperse, muy pronto volverás a nacer como el mismo fénix. "Casi no dormía, mi mente siempre divagaba....y no era por lo que él me decía, era otra cosa...al parecer desde entonces no puedo soñar en otra cosa que no sea un circo, debía ser un sueño infantil como siempre, temía que algo le pasará a Elizabeth o más bien que alguien la lastimara. Paso todo el día y la noche dejo caer su oscuro manto, siempre me agrado la oscuridad más que otra cosa, solía retratarla muchas veces en varios de mis dibujos. Ya casi era hora de cenar ambos nos preparamos ya que éramos muy unidos, la confianza se reforzó más que cuando nos conocimos." Elizabeth.- Jay baja, prometiste que veríamos una película hoy, baja osito. “Claro que, las cosas entre ella y yo habían cambiado….al prender la televisión, antes de empezar la película las noticias estaban saturadas de la misma noticia….” Elizabeth.-wow, no puedo creer que ese asesino no descanse como se llamaba Jeff no, sabes me parece lindo. “No le tome importancia casi al comentario pero una noticia me dejo impactado al mismo tiempo…me quemo por dentro, era mi familia pero no se veía bien mis padres estaban muy preocupados parecía que en cualquier momento podrían llorar, mis hermanos estaban angustiados parecía que iban a enloquecer….me quede en shock por un momento, no podía creerlo…ver a mi familia así era imposible, Elizabeth me vio con preocupación…me levante rápidamente y salí corriendo de la cabaña, mi cabeza daba vueltas…esa sensación de antes volvió, estaba harto de ella….saque una navaja de mi bolsillo apunto de apuñalarme en el estómago, pero algo me detuvo, de repente observe un extraño humo negro parecía terminar en una Cueva cercana, fui rápidamente a ver que era pero al llegar no había nada…que decepcionado me sentí, me di la vuelta listo para volver y de repente escuché una voz, no parecía venir de la cueva....era algo extraño, hasta que lo escuché. ???.- Me alegra que por fin podamos charlar, no lo crees Jay. Después de tantos años al fin puedo comunicarme. Te agrada mi compañía, amigo. Jay.- ¿Que..... Quién diablos eres? ???.- Descuida hago esto por el bien de los dos, es momento de que renazca el último de nosotros, tú eres la luz de esperanza que iluminará este universo. thumb|left “Tras acabar su dialogo mi cabeza me empezó a dolor de una manera brutal, mi cuerpo empezó a derretirse poco a poco, parecía como si experimentara todos los pecados del mundo, no podía soportarlo más....el dolor era indescriptible, pero de golpe un latido dentro de mi hizo que liberara una extraña energía de color gris que ilumino todo el lugar, mi cuerpo comenzó a reconstruirse.....no sabía que había Sido eso, salí corriendo de ahí pero algo en mi había cambiado ya que me sentía más ligero, fuerte y resistente….empecé a recordar lo que había leído en aquel libro, seria eso lo que estoy experimentando, tarde en darme cuenta que en donde estaba no era el mismo lugar cerca de la cabaña ya que llegue rápidamente a una carretera cercana…camine un rato pensando en aquella frase que Él había dicho (EL ULTIMO) de qué diablos estaba hablando, de pronto escuche una camioneta y logre moverme rápidamente antes de que me golpeara…pero me acorde que necesitaba ayuda para volver, así que corrí para alcanzar a la camioneta y lo logre incluso el tipo pareció asustarle….bueno un tipo empapado de sangre corriendo a la par de un vehículo en movimiento.…lo entiendo, mientras corría le explique que necesitaba su ayuda y acepto así que dio un salto y me subí en la parte trasera de esta…..en el rato que estuve ahí igual me quede expectante como pude lograr esto, le agradecí por llevarme y para mi sorpresa toda la cabaña estaba rodeada de policías, que demonios era todo esto, pensé, poco a poco me acerque….logre llegar con Elizabeth, la abracé pero ella estaba triste, le pregunto qué le pasaba y que era todo esto, (Lo lamentó Jay pero, no puedo hacerle esto a tu familia debes volver con ellos, descuida yo estaré bien. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, te amo.) al escucharla me confundí, voltee y noto que mi madre se acerca a mí con lágrimas en los ojos, mi padre se emocionó y me fue a abrazar….si casi me asfixia y claro mi hermano Troy también mostro una sonrisa de felicidad pero me preguntaba dónde estaba Yajaira." Troy.- Oye no te preocupes, nuestra hermana esta en casa esperándonos se pondrá feliz y por cierto cámbiate de ropa en la patrulla a un poco, te caíste en el lodo o que hermano, descuida me agrada que estés bien. “Me sentí aliviado al escuchar eso, me cambie y nos subimos a una patrulla que nos llevaría a casa….pero no podía dejar de sentirme mal por dejarla a ella sola, pero Bueno tuve que adaptarme con lo que tenía…fue un largo viaje de camino a casa, me quede pensando en mis nuevas capacidades y habilidades….cuando entramos a la casa, me lleve las sorpresa que mi hermana y mis amigos estaban por recibirme con los brazos abiertos, mi hermana fue la primera…la sonrisa en su rostro es algo que nunca olvidare, claro me acerque a mis amigos para hablar un rato, vaya sorpresa me lleve." Jay.- Chicos cuanto tiempo, vaya que han cambiado, Dani estas más como decirlo…Bueno te vez bien y Luis amigo vaya estas entrenando o algo así estas más fuerte que antes. Daniela.- que gracioso, pero si tienes razón ya lleva mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos y tu pues….nose noto como si brillaras o algo así. Luis.- cierto pero sabes algo, tu hermana dijo que nos daría una gran noticia no sé de qué se trate pero todos están emocionados. “Me la pase increíble esa tarde volviendo a encontrarme con mis viejos amigos….paso un rato y era hora de que Yajaira diera el anuncio todos nos sentamos para escuchar.” Yajaira.- Bueno, agradezco a todos por estar reunidos en este momento gracias a dios por encontrar a mi hermanito en estos difíciles momentos pero bueno, nose si muchos lo han notado pero el anillo que poseo, no fue solo un regalo de mi pareja, más bien es una propuesta de matrimonio y mama, papa, Troy, Jay: déjenme presentarles a mi prometido….TONY. “No……lo creo……..quede impactado sin posibilidades de hablar, todos a mi alrededor aplaudieron como si estuvieran de acuerdo con ello….claro que no había nada que lo relacionara con lo que me paso pero tenía el presentimiento que él fue el culpable……el entro a la casa con una confianza enorme, volteo a verme con una sonrisa de superioridad…..no quise quedarme a presenciar eso, la única persona que me amaba con el idiota que hizo mi vida imposible….salí corriendo de allí con una ira inmensa, llegue a un callejón cerca de la casa rápidamente…comencé a llorar y en un ataque de ira, comencé a golpear un contenedor de basura que termine abollándolo, al parecer era de metal eso explica porque era tan resistente.…me calme poco a poco, los minutos pasaron lentamente, pero no dejaba de pensar en aquello….de repente noto 4 sombras acercándose a mi…note 3 de ellas eran Michael, Johnny y Sam, las 3 ovejas de Tony y si las ovejas están aquí, el lobo está cerca." thumb Tony.- vaya vaya vaya, nunca pensé que terminaríamos aquí, nuca te imagine como un hueso duro de roer, demostraste tener la agallas para resistir la golpiza que te propinas hace un año pero descuida esta vez no fallaremos, aquí será tu tumba. “Después de eso, Tony se dirige hacia mi rápidamente y me da una patada en la cara hacienda que me estrelle contra una pared….el dolor no era molestia casi no sentía nada, al ver esto Michael me dio varios golpes con un bate de metal en la cara, mientras que Sam me apuñalo en el estómago, al terminar los dos de golpearme…Johnny saca una pistola apuntando a mi cabeza, la sangre bajaba por mi espalda….escuche el sonido del gatillo y el disparo de la bala…pero ya no era el de ates ya que los papeles se habían invertido, logro esquivar la bala y en un rápido movimiento me acerco a Tony arrancándole la mano brutalmente sin que los demás pudieran hacer algo, Sam intenta enterrarme la navaja en el cuello pero de un puñetazo logre reventarle la cabeza, ellos me miraron con horror pero seguían dispuestos a matarme, Michael tomo fuerte su bate y en un rápido movimiento trata de darme en la cabeza, esquive el batazo y con mi mano logre traspasar el pecho de Michael arrancando su corazón y aplastándolo enfrente de Tony, Tony se levanta con dificultad intentando golpearme pero lo agarró del cuello para lanzarlo mandándolo contra el contenedor de basura, en ese momento Johnny aprovecho la distracción y disparo tres veces, los dos disparos los esquive pero el tercero…..decidí hacer algo especial con él, pude agarrar la bala y con mi fuerza logre lanzarla con tal velocidad que logre traspasar el cráneo de Johnny, algo en mi había cambiado me sentía invencible…. me acerque lentamente a Tony, el me miro con miedo mientras mi cuerpo estaba empapado de la sangre de sus colegas y procedí a levantarlo, y procedí con mi mano a ponerla en su boca de cierta forma la cual con una potente brutalidad logre arrancarle la mandíbula, grito de dolor y para parar su sufrimiento le traspase la garganta con su pedazo de vidrio, mientras observaba la pila de cadáveres solo podía pensar en una cosa para ellos, me acordé de aquella frase que El solía repetir, (REKT IN PIECES), me sentía fabuloso...la adrenalina fluyendo por mi sistema, me sentí imparable." ???: Vaya, vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí un nuevo espécimen que genial, chico debo admitir que eso fue impresionante, ufff enserio los destrozaste pero creo que te faltó algo ahí. "Escuché el sonido de un arma, no logré ver a dónde apunto...al parecer me había dado con un dardo tranquilizante...caí noqueado segundos después, al despertar note que estaba en una especie de jaula, como un animal...logré ver tres jaulas más donde se encontraban 4 personas, en una un par de niños, en otra una mujer y por último un hombre que parecía imponente....me sentí confundido, no sabía dónde está, de golpe todas las luces se encendieron....y note que tenía puesto una especie de collar metálico." thumb Simón.- vaya por fin mis cuatro...upss perdón 5 grandes al fin están despiertos, o si claro usted joven como se llamaba no importa, déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Simón dueño de este lugar o debería decir festival, ok ok mal chiste perdona, bienvenido a misbiheyven el lugar de tus sueños, que serio estás, no te gusta el espectáculo, pues déjame presentarte a los cuatro grandes: como iniciales tenemos a los niños Tammy y Tommy gemelos capaces de ver el interior de una persona y saber todo sobre ellos los llamo los magníficos, para endulzar el pastel se necesita una fresa y te enseño a la joya de todo postre, Jessica la mujer más hermosa del planeta pero no solo eso también es una experta en la moda, y por último un hombre con la fuerza suficiente para levantar un auto Darren considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo y tu....mi nueva innovación el ser más letal del planeta presente ante mí, The Gamer...si ese será tu nombre ahora. "No me moleste por lo que dijo pero.....parecía estar tratando a esas personas más como animales que como humanos, logré romper un barrote de la jaula pero cuando intenté acercarme a el recibí una potente descarga que recorrió rápidamente por todo mi cuerpo....la descarga siguió así como por 7 minutos hasta que caí de rodillas....se me quedó viendo con superioridad y se retiró lentamente, estaba muy cansado sinceramente pero logré sacar a los que estaban encerrados....me agradecieron claro pero no parecían querer irse intenté decirles que no iba a ser problema escapar de ahí, pero el niño me llevo afuera de la gran carpa donde estábamos, al ver alrededor logré notar a más de 25 hombres armados hasta los dientes y jodidamente preparados para cualquier situación....mi orgullo se fue por mi garganta volví al mismo lugar y pues....todos me veían como un idiota, lo era claro pero aun así me empecé a presentarme y parecía que ellos les caí bien." Tommy.- un gusto joven...ehhh Jay no, si pensabas que lo que decía el jefe era mentira piénsalo dos veces yo y mi hermana somos algo especiales y si estás pensando en la idea de un experimento o algo así piénsalo dos veces, en realidad nacimos con esta extraña habilidad. Tammy.- mamá decía que eso nos hacía especiales pero nunca lo vimos así, ya que muchos nos creían raros y creo que día a día escuchar eso nos llevó a hacer una locura...no diré detalles pero esas personas en aquella escuela no volvieron a ver el amanecer. Jessica.- Son valientes al confesar eso delante de ti, aunque creo que no parece sorprenderte, tu mirada lo dice todo, Tommy y Tammy no hablan mucho pero contigo los note relajados, emanas energía positiva a tu alrededor chico, yo solía ser como tú...solía dar felicidad a los que me rodeaban desde pequeña creí que era por mi manera de ser pero... siempre fue por mi físico, los chicos que amaban y las chicas me admiraban...e incluso maestros les atraía pero todo lo bueno, como cartas y chocolates, paso a ser acosos y obsesiones enfermas contra mí y un día varios chicos al igual que maestros me encerraron en un cuarto Afuera de la escuela y día a día por un mes...ellos abusaban de mi....y el día que me encontraron las autoridades, no pude hacer nada para culpar a los que me hicieron eso por falta de pruebas....así que tome la venganza en mis manos y destruir a esos hijos de perra, caí en la locura pero ya no podía volver a ser la misma chica feliz....me recuerdas a mí chico y Darren pues..... Darren.- Que esperas que le cuente mi historia a un estúpido niñato que no entiende nada, solo mírenlo es débil, él no es como nosotros es un maldito niño de mamá, yo me largo. "Entendí por qué el tipo se fue enojado así, yo tampoco le contaría mi vida a un completo desconocido, pero al escucharlos y verlos note que no éramos tan diferentes...sabía que Darren ocultaba un pasado oscuro, después de un rato note risas de la parte principal del circo, supongo que el espectáculo ya estaba por empezar....paso el tiempo y con cada nuevo acto observé que ellos tres eran impresionantes tanto física como mentalmente, me sentí inferior a ellos por momentos....hasta que llegó mi hora...Darren me agarró de la playera y me lanzo al centro del escenario, obviamente el público empezó a reírse por el hecho de que entre como subnormal, era mi momento de actuar aunque no sabía de qué...hasta que sentí que alguien me ponía una venda en los ojos...no lograba ver nada, pero escuché algo raro, alguien estaba cargando una M82, una especie de rifle francotirador.....y no era solo una sino cuatro, Mientras los demás recargaban yo me sentía asustado, mil pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza incluyendo mi familia....mi familia eso es, era lo que me motiva a ser lo que soy, mi resistencia y fuerza no solo son parte de mi... sino de todos ellos, yo soy Jay.....al escuchar el primer disparo, sabía que venía de una distancia de 100 m más o menos, era un disparo del segundo francotirador el cual logré esquivar sin dificultad, así estuve esquivando los disparos calculando de donde venía cada disparo.... solamente con mi sentido auditivo, terminaron los 19 disparos pero faltaba uno, cuando el último disparo se escuchó,....logré agarrar la bala, termine impresionado al público...me retiré con felicidad dentro de mí, los demás me felicitaron...elogiando me por mi trabajo." Darren: veo que no resultaste una completa vergüenza, tienes potencial chico talvez con algo de entrenamiento logres ser alguien más fuerte, sabes…..la verdad de porque no te conté quien era yo es porque me recuerdas a mi hijo aunque él tenía el pelo castaño y el tu yo es plateado. “¿Plateado?...agarre un espejo y note mi cambio, mis ojos antes azules pasaron a ser de un color gris claro…y mi cabello paso de un tono negro a un plateado con tonos grises de punta…ya no era el mismo de antes ese Jay había muerto, comprendí que si quería proteger a aquellas personas que amo debía ser más fuerte, resistente y veloz….así que acepte.” Darren.- Esta decidido chico…y disculpa por tratarte así mira, la razón por la cual yo soy así es que nunca pude superar la muerte de mi esposa e hijo, en ese entonces solía manejar un bar, era el mejor de la ciudad, pero, cuando eso pasó yo me sentía desbastado, la vida era amarga desde entonces..…hasta que Simón me encontró, me ofreció trabajo como un fenómeno….quise rechazar la propuesta pero nose como logro convencerme de lo contrario, pero el trato no solo era eso…yo debía hacer algo más por el….tantas vidas que tome, gente inocente…no me perdonare por lo que hice en esos años….pero desde que llegaron ellos mi mente está más centrada, deje de ser un títere y pase a ser un prisionero….pero talvez tú puedas ayudarnos de una vez por todas, dime, puedes ayudarnos verdad." “me sentía halagado por lo que dijeron….ese día prometí liberarlos de la opresión de ese maldito hijo de perra, pero primero debía conocer mis nuevas capacidades y limitaciones, por las 2 semanas que pase ahí….el espectáculo que hacia nunca cambio pero mientras tanto por las noches los 4 me ayudaban con mis habilidades…Darren era el que me ayudo a mejorar mi fuerza y resistencia, obviamente de la manera dolorosa ya sea golpeando troncos o intentar tumbarlo…con la resistencia pues debía resistir sus golpes que si estos tumban carros…pues a mí….resumiré que mis huesos salieron rotos pero el dolor paso después de un tiempo, Jessica me enseño el arte del combate…lo que son las artes marciales y sobre la anatomía del cuerpo humano…saber dónde se debe dar el golpe para debilitar rápido a un oponente en este caso los puntos vitales, pero eso no era todo los pequeños gemelos me enseñaron algo que desconocía de mi….al parecer a experimentar la muerte o una experiencia cercana a esta, el ser humano logra mejorar grandes aspectos dentro de uno mismo, me dieron el ejemplo de Slenderman…cuando él se expuso al experimento 84-B, este no solo dependía del mismo experimento en si sino que el cuerpo humano debía aceptar el cambio o la evolución….ya había escuchado algo asi de parte de mi padre hace años pero lo que me intrigaba era….como los chicos podían saber ese dato del monstruo de los bosques, no debía pero decidí preguntar." Jay.- chicos ehh como decirlo, como saben lo del supuesto experimento 84-B, hasta donde yo sé esos son mitos o rumores inventados por la gente de los muchos lugares….no me digan que…ustedes creen en esas estúpidas historias de terror llamados creppypastas. thumb|left Tammy.- Lo que tú conoces como fantasía, nosotros lo llamamos realidad, aquellos seres creados por la pérdida….la ira….el odio….el amor….la ambición, son seres capaces de romperse los huesos y evolucionar. Tommy.- Actualmente las mentes pequeñas ven el mundo como si fuéramos el centro del universo lo cual es mentira…existieron aquellos con grandes conocimientos, que fueron la clave para lograr estar en este actual punto, viéndonos estancados en lo que somos o en lo que seremos. Jay.- Entonces los cree….digo esas personas son la cúspide de la evolución o un paso hacia ella….eso quiere decir que tanto ustedes como Darren y Jessica son humanos sobrenaturales o algo asi. Tommy.- Sé en qué piensas Jay….crees tener el control de tu vida pero solo eres un títere por ahora….hasta que no rompas esos hilos que traes nunca podrás encontrar tu razón en el mundo. Jay.- ¿razón?, acaso dicen que estas habilidades nuevas son para un propósito en especial. Tammy.- Jay…..descuida no estás loco, no eres igual a los killer, no eres un ser de oscuridad lo se….solo que tu hilo no está roto aun, cuando estés listo el mundo será tuyo. “tarde mucho en entender aquellas palabras pero ese es tema para otro día….aprendí al parecer 5 nuevas habilidades: Estas eran creadas por medio de mi aura de color gris que aún no podía controlar, mi primera habilidad era una esfera de color negro puro y soltaba como llamas de color azul marino….no entendía para que servía, no iluminaba ni nada asi que decidí arrojarla hacia un árbol…al impactar con este logro perforar el tronco desintegrando todo a su paso……al chocar contra el suelo logro crear un enorme cráter…..si tuviera que decir el tamaño del mismo era como si un meteorito hubiera impactado en ese lugar, el resto era cosas simples gane el don de poder manipular la densidad de los objetos o en otras palabras puedo cambiar su estructura volviendo objetos suaves o delgados a ser más fuertes que el acero también aplica al revés, como lo supe, fue a través de una bufandas una roja y otra amarilla….a pesar de que estas destruían arboles con facilidad estas seguían siendo flexibles y suaves….no comprendo mucho la habilidad pero algún día lo entenderé, gane un aumento en cada uno de mis sentidos eso explicaría por qué puedo esquivar balas…..como ayuda adicional los chicos me ayudaron a aprender como leer los pensamientos de los demás y reconocer auras….el segundo es importante ya que con este lograre descubrir quién podría ser mi amigo o enemigo……a pesar de estar feliz en ese tiempo logre comprender más a mi familia y el porque me trataron asi, puede que sea diferente pero soy un Elemental, vengo de una familia fuerte y luchadora, nosotros no des cansamos hasta ver una sonrisa en cada uno de nuestros amigos….y si era sincero conmigo mismo extrañaba a Elizabeth y a mi familia, era un asco seguir las ordenes de Simón día a día….asi que después de las dos semanas, comencé a comprender que no importa si soy diferente esas personas me necesitaban debía dar todo por ellos….obviamente no podía irme a lo loco necesitaba un plan así que los cuatro me aportaron todo lo que sabían con respecto a los guardias, la seguridad y demás." Darren.- Si quieres tumbar a estos guardia te costara, poseen una especie de entrenamiento especial, cuando intentó golpearlos logran tumbarme entre 5, los eh visto tumbar puertas como papel, logran aguantar apuñaladas, incluso disparos son demonios en el cuerpo de humanos. Jessica.- se mueven rápidamente al atacar como si fueran asesinos profesionales, pero noto que tienen una debilidad ya que estos son confiados con su resistencia y no les importa recibir golpes. Tommy.- Siempre se ponen en lugares específicos, tanto dentro como afuera de la carpa, según se….4 están de guardias en la entrada, 7 de ellos se encargan de vigilar la carpa central desde adentro, 5 se encuentran en la carpa izquierda tomando guardia. Tammy.- La carpa del lado izquierdo es donde se encuentra la llamada sala de espejos, con 9 guardias cargados de armas, un campo minado para cualquiera, claro que esta sala esta aun es proceso debido a quejas que se dieron antes….pero estas seguro de que puedes desacerté de todos antes de terminar el show. Jay.- Si….no importa como acabe yo, solo prométanme que sin importar nada, al terminar el show escaparan aquí, prométanmelo por favor ok…..bueno entonces, que empiece el show. “Esa noche se presentó demasiada gente para el espectáculo claro que eso no sería un impedimento para mi…el show empezó de manera normal, mientras tanto fui a buscar una ropa diferente me encontré una chamarra de color rojo con franjas amarillas y un pans azul….agarre unas bufandas, una pistola y una pequeña daga para estar preparado…..ya cuando entraron todos a la carpa central decidí empezar, sabía que no podía atacar de frente, no soy tan rápido para esquivar balas de 4 armas al mismo tiempo, así que lance la daga con precisión logrando perforar la cabeza de un guardia, note que los que quedaron entraron en alerta….así que mientras se alejaban de la entrada, logre acercarme lentamente hacia uno y le pegue un disparo en la cabeza, el que estaba adelante intento dispararme pero fui más rápido y dispare primero, me acerque rápidamente al que quedaba y le di un giro de 180° a su cabeza….seguramente los disparos se escucharon ya que escuche murmullos, así que rápidamente me dirigí a la sala de espejos, al llegar note bastantes guardias debido a los reflejos, pero me las ingenie para ocultarme, al encontrarme con uno rápidamente le corte la garganta sin que pudiera hacer nada, tome su arma para acabar rápido el trabajo…..me empape con la sangre de cada uno, disparando a diestra y siniestra…..solo faltaban 12, cuando salí de la carpa note a 6 que estaban rodeándome….mierda, ya había gastado todas las balas de la ametralladora por suerte tenia las de la pistola…..intentado buscar una salida logro ver una hermosa espada con un mango negro la cual si estaba afilada…..no soy mucho de aventarme a lo loco pero hice una excepción esta vez, salí corriendo rápidamente apareciendo enfrente de uno, no lo nota hasta después de sentirlo…..una bala logro darme pero antes que me diera logre cortar la cabeza del tipo….voltee a ver y empezaron a disparar consecutivamente con ametralladoras, no lograba esquivarlas todas, así que decidí cubrirme en un árbol tenía heridas de bala graves y poco a poco ellos se iban acercando a mí no tenía idea de que hacer, hasta que tuve una idea, corrí rápidamente y antes que volvieran a disparar logre tomar a una como escudo humano….logre levantarlo lo suficiente para poder protegerme, entonces me acerque velozmente a cada uno….a 2 les tumbe la cabeza, a otro le corte la garganta, los otros 2 les destruí el torso, y el escudo humano pues…no confió mucho que resistan tantas balas…..al parecer logre alarmar al público, ya que logre ver que iban evacuando velozmente el lugar, encontré a los otros 5 guardias muertos, creo que ya sabía quién me había ayudado, aunque….no lograba saber dónde estaban, entre por accidente a una pequeña carroza algo vieja, todo estaba oscuro así que decidí prender una vela cercana.” thumb Jay: hola, ahí alguien aquí, que extraño…que es este lugar, rayos me habré perdido, je debo dejar de hablar solo....espera que es esto, "Registro de posibles candidatos", que diablos es todo esto....."Jeff the Killer vuelve a las calles", son noticias recientes y antiguas, dónde están las luces.....no puede ser. "Al lograr prender las luces, logré ver un montón de archivos de diversos personajes, en este caso creppypastas, desde Jane hasta clockwork, Zero, Toby, Jack todos estaban aquí....todos eran archivos grotescos, si esto lo tiene Simon.....este tipo está más enfermo de lo que creí no solo conoce todo de ellos si no que parece haberlos observado desde niños, varios archivos me llamaron la atención como la creación de Slenderman, el ser llamado The rake, incluso el soldado eyeless jack pero....como Simón lograba obtener todo esto, decidí tomar cada archivo y papel que encontraba, los metí a una mochila y ya estaba dispuesto a irme hasta que por un accidente deje caer una caja llena de grabaciones y una carpeta llamada (Experimento - NEO: Nueva generación), no podía creer lo que ví...eran mi familia, mis hermanos, yo....toda nuestra historia en solo una caja, la ira estaba a punto de apoderarse de mi de nuevo, pero antes de toda conclusión busque una grabadora para poder escuchar la cinta con el nombre de mi familia, me senté para escuchar, rece para que nadie me encontrará." ???..- (cinta elemental) Día 283, cinta 4-C, registro para la organización, mis expectativas de la familia Elemental se han vuelto más grandes desde la última vez que los Vi.... sinceramente el proceso es extraordinario, los padres no son interesantes chicos, pero, tenían razón, los tres hermanos son excepcionales, la mayor posee una sorprendente resistencia tanto física como mental parece no ser increbantable o almenos esa es mi teoría, es rápida en aprender de eso no hay duda, el otro chico Troy, es un puto genio en el combate, un maldito muro imposible de romper, capacidades físicas y voluntad están a otro nivel lo que se esperaría del hijo de un ex-policía, pero.....el niño Jayden Elemental, parece ya estar listo para el proceso, este parece ser el más frío de todos....pero es un prodigio en el aprendizaje, un erudito, con solo ver sus ojos notas el mismo infierno en persona.....el será el escalón que nos hará llegar a la cúspide de la evolución, mi pequeño comodín....listo para empezar el juego. (Fin de la cinta). "Qué demonios fue eso, algo en mí se sentía diferente...el miedo me invadió, no fue por lo que dijo sino como lo dijo, esa voz....esa maldita voz de un enfermo mental, tome las cintas y el archivo, salí mareado de ahí.....creí que vomitaría, el miedo me volvió invadir, quien era ese tipo....qué demonios es la organización....tenía miedo, ellos vienen por mi...por mi familia, cai en lágrimas y di un grito estremecedor......ese fue el primer error de mi vida ya que me había expuesto, salí corriendo de la carreta y note que la carpa comenzaba a caer y de repente sentí un brazo que me levanto y me arrojo fuertemente a una gran distancia.....no podía moverme, solo ví a un tipo enorme llegar hacia mí, me dio una patada y terminé adentro de la carpa.....logré levantarme, pero, tenía miedo...mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y el tipo empezó a darme una tremenda golpiza.....no supe cuánto tiempo pase así.....pero después de un rato logré recuperar la razón pero ya era tarde, el tipo se retiró lentamente mientras le prendía fuego a todo el lugar, logré reaccionar a tiempo antes que todo se quemara completamente pero no salí ileso, el fuego me alcanzó pero logré quitarme las llamas....de lo que si estaba seguro es que me habían quitado mis archivos y las cintas, empecé a ver si el tipo se encontraba por los alrededores pero no logre ver nada.... aunque olía mucho a gasolina y caucho....y para mí sorpresa, era un auto que venía directo hacia mí, logré evitarlo pero alguien me había disparo en la pierna y no podía moverme bien...claro ellos aprovecharon esa situación para volver a embestirme, esta vez lo consiguieron....aún recuerdo el sonido de mi cuerpo al ser impactado, mi cráneo al estrellarse contra el vidrio y mis piernas rotas....tras eso, se fueron rápidamente del lugar mientras que yo estaba en el piso sin poder moverme....sé que no volvería a ver a mis hermanos o a Elizabeth, ellos son mi razón de continuar en este mundo....logré ver mi pasado y presente frente a mí, mi momento llegó pero como si de un milagro se tratara, esa extraña aura gris volvió a emerger de mi curando mis heridas rápidamente, me reincorpore nuevamente pero ahora sentí lo mismo que cuando luche con Tony, mi instinto de matar se había activado, así que mi cuerpo no dudó en alcanzar a ese automóvil......aún recuerdo mucho el auto era color carmesí con un rayo plateado en el capo....escuchaba desde lejos las risas de los dos tipos a un estando lejos, cuando logré alcanzarlos salte encima del auto, rompiendo el vidrio trasero." ¿Jay?- ¡HOLA CHICOS ME ALEGRA VOLVER A VERLOS, ASI QUE LES DESEO UNA MARAVILLOSA NOCHE, IDIOTAS! "Traspase el asiento con mi puño para golpear al conductor.....al traspasar lo de una manera violenta logré al mismo tiempo perforar el pecho del conductor de un puñetazo haciendo que el mismo carro se estrellara contra un árbol haciendo estallar el vehículo, salí ileso de ahí, por suerte lance la mochila antes de la explosión del vehículo....la sensación psicópata se había ido. Del auto logré ver al tipo que me disparo...quien creen que era, ya es momento de poner la basura en su lugar, no creen." thumb|left Jay.- Maldito hijo de perra como te atreves a espiar a mi familia, sabía que no podía confiar en ti, pero ahora, tu maldito juego llegó a su fin, Simón, GAME OVER. Simón.- jajaja, enserio eres tan estúpido niño.....no sabes lo que te espera, talvez salvaste a esos fenómenos pero te aseguro que la organización te destruirá......y nuestro Dios renacerá de nuevo.....no puedes protegerlos a todos o si, Gamer, je je....nos vemos...en....el infierno. "No hubo necesidad de matarlo, el mismo decidió su destino....volví al lugar donde supuestamente no reuniríamos los chicos y yo....pero jamás llegaron, talvez era mejor así.....recordé que tenía que volver a casa para poder arreglar las cosas, aunque antes debía hacer una cosa....no conocía mucho el lugar pero sabía que estaba a un extremo de Washington y la casa de Elizabeth se encontraba al otro lado de este....bueno no tenía opción y empecé a correr.......me cansé pero pude llegar, claro que sí llevo su tiempo si no mal recuerdo, fueron 5 o 6 hora corriendo, creo.....sentí como la felicidad volvía a mí, este era mi hogar....poco a poco subí las escaleras hasta la puerta, exhale nervioso....pensé que por fin estaría en paz hasta que note que la cerradura había sido forzada, estaba listo para cualquier cosa.....pero no para esto, manchas de sangre en la escalera y en los pisos.....seguí un charco de sangre que parecía reciente, me llevo al sótano.... lentamente bajé y mi sorpresa no solo me destruyo por dentro sino que acabo con mi voluntad y cordura..... Encontré a Elizabeth, encadenada con ganchos en ambos brazos, no llevaba ropa....una de sus cuencas se lograba ver un oscuro vacío... mientras goteaba sangre, me acerque lentamente a ella, le quite las cadenas y la puse en mis brazos.......lloraba fuertemente mientras tenía a mi amada en mis brazos." thumb Jay.- ¡PORQUE DIOS, ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES DE MI.....NO PUEDO SER FELIZ POR UNA SOLA VEZ......DIMELO...PORQUE NO ME MATAS EN LUGAR DE LOS QUE AMO.....MALDITA SEA, POR FAVOR.....DIME QUE QUIERES......SOLO QUIERO SER NORMAL, NUNCA LA QUISE INVOLUCRAR EN ESTO, AHORA YA NO ESTA....ELLA SE FUE.....!, Qué más puedo perder dime. "Salí del sótano, con lágrimas en mi.....no sentí que esto fuera real.....al parecer a las personas como yo solo les espera infortuneo, estaba dispuesto a irme hasta que escuche una voz, que nunca olvidaré.....ya que al parecer no puedes confiar ni en los más cercanos." ???.- Sabes algo, todo ser en este mundo nace con un propósito.....el de tu amiga era la reproducción, claro que no pude hacer que hiciera su trabajo....solo le di un descanso eterno no lo crees.... Hermanito. Jay.- No......puede......ser......Troy......porque......cómo es que......tu hiciste......esto......que me está pasando......no puede ser real..... Porque Hermano......¡PORQUE!. Troy.- ¡PORQUE TE ODIO JAY, TE ODIO, MIS PADRES SIEMPRE TE QUISIERON DESDE CHICOS, A YAJAIRA NUNCA LE IMPORTO PERO A MI....A MI....TU ERES LA PUTA RAZON POR LA QUE DYNAMON NO ESTÁ CON NOSOTROS, CREI QUE TONY PODRIA ENCARGARSE DE TI....PERO TU ME HAS DEMOSTRADO QUE EL CONFIAR EN OTROS...JE JE....SOLO ES UNA PERDIDA DE TIEMPO, CUANDO LLEGUE AQUI....TU NOVIECITA ME RECIBIO CON LO BRAZOS ABIERTOS SIN PENSAR EN LO QUE LE HARIA, DEVISTE ESCUCHAR SUS PEDIDOS DE AUXILIO...YO SABIA QUE SI NO LOGRABA DESASERME DE TI....DESTRUIRIA AQUELLO QUE MAS AMAS, DESPUES DEL INCIDENTE FUISTE LA CAUSA POR LA CUAL NUESTRA FAMILIA SE FUE AL DEMONIO, PERO NO TERMINARE SOLO EN ESTO.. YO VOY A MATARTE HERMANO CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE, VOLVERE A PONER NUESTRO APELLIDO EN ALTO DERRAMANDO TU JODIDA SANGRE!. "Se lanzó rápidamente hacia mí con un cuchillo en mano....pero yo ya no era el niño de antes, me quite la mochila, y lo tome del cuello para proceder a aventarlo contra la pared....parece que eso no le gustó y volvió a intentar atacarme, parecía un demente....era sencillo esquivarlo pero conocía a mi hermano, usa lo que tiene a su alrededor para tener ventaja....sin verlo venir logro golpearme con un pedazo de madera para después empujarme contra el televisor, no quería hacerle daño así que solo lo tome de la camisa y lo arroje contra la pared....no quería lastimarlo, lo escuché correr a la cocina...sabía que no debía seguirlo pero ya no me interesa el resultado de esta pelea infantil, lo que no sabía es que el tipo si estaba preparado... cuando entre una bolsa de harina me cayó en la cabeza bloqueando mi vista, no lograba ver nada.....hasta que recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, Troy portaba dos martillos en mano logré quitarle uno pero en la distracción me logro dar otro golpe..... aunque mi instinto me decía mátalo, no podía, talvez si es mi culpa lo que me esté pasando después de todo pensé en ese momento....nos quedamos viendo fijamente por un breve momento hasta que el saco un arma, no pensé en esquivar los disparos solo quería quitarle el arma....talvez si fue mala idea ya que las balas dieron en lugares importantes, creo, aún recuerdo la bala traspasando mi abdomen, una en hombro y las otras 2 en mi pierna....Troy parecía un poco intimidado su respiración nerviosa y el hecho que sudaba mucho lo delataba, intenté acercarme a él lentamente, la ira se había ido de mi....intenté hacer que bajara el arma, al estar frente a él parecía que lo haría pero....deje que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio, tomo la última bala y me puso el arma en la boca, no dudó en apretar el gatillo..... empecé a tambalearme hasta caer fuertemente contra una mesa de vidrio, sentía mi garganta arder....ni siquiera podía hablar, se sentía horrible....estaba paralizado, agarró mi cara y la estampó contra el cristal de la mesita hasta romperla, escuché unos pasos y cuando estaba con la guardia baja me enterró una varilla con una punta afilada atravesando mi estómago, parecía contento....su sonrisa de desquiciado se notaba mucho....en ese momento entendí que había perdido a mi hermano, por mi culpa....en ese momento, aun estando atravesado se sentía un extraño olor a gas, y cuando me vengo dando cuenta me acordé de la caldera que estaba bajo la casa..... Elizabeth me había dicho que cuando esta es encendida no debe haber rastro de gas, puesto que esa caldera emite una onda de calor más fuerte que cualquiera, incluso es capaz de calentar toda la cabaña....Troy no lo sabía, y se va a la cocina....me levanté y lo tumbe, no lo deje levantarse así que lo ate a una silla y baje a ver si estaba encendida la caldera....me alegré al saber que todo estaba en orden, pero mis heridas aún seguían expuestas....escuche un crujido y alguien había tumbado la puerta, el olor, podía sentirlo más fuerte.....Troy no entendió que intentaba salvarlo así que lanzó un cuchillo intentando darme pero falló, bajo las escaleras y vio la caldera, en ese momento estaba realmente asustado por ambos." Troy.- sabes se me había olvidado que este porquería estaba aquí, que idiota soy, porque esperar el infierno si con esto te cocinera la cara, así que porque no lo encendemos eh. Jay.- ........................n...............o. Troy.- discúlpame, dijiste algo jajaja, claro que no. Dulces sueños. "Al prenderla, Troy no sabía lo que había hecho....las llamas de la caldera estaban aumentando rápidamente el calor de la habitación aumento de una manera anormal, Troy sintió el gas venir de arriba pero ya era demasiado tarde y cuando la caldera alcanzó su punto crítico...... Explotó.....la explosión fue potente....la cabaña comenzaba a arder de una manera horrible, escuché el grito de Troy cuando fragmentos de la caldera atravesaron su cuerpo.....yo salí volando atravesando la estructura de la cabaña....mi cuerpo se encontraba en llamas y fui a estrellarme fuertemente contra un árbol, solo podía ver la escena con tristeza, mi hermano.....no logré salvarlo, aún después de todo lo que hizo yo lo perdone, y lo perdí por mi incompetencia, caí inconsciente.......después de un rato, escuché patrullas que venían hacia acá, sabía que mis heridas estaban sanadas, pero toda mi ropa estaba quemada y rasgada....me levanté rápidamente pero ya era tarde la policía rodeaba el lugar....no tenía escapatoria y pues no quise escapar....salí de atrás de un árbol y todos voltearon con sus armas en alto, no puse resistencia y lograron someterme para después esposarme, me subieron a la patrulla.....nos dirigimos rápidamente a la ciudad, yo solo no dejaba de pensar en lo que había vivido, al igual que estando en el circo mis amigos me dijeron que usaré mis habilidades si me encontraba en peligro alguna vez pero jamás los use.....talvez si me hubieran ayudado, no creen." Policía.- Oye chico, tú y yo nos conocemos, tu padre fue el mejor agente de policía de esta ciudad, aunque después se fue a México para vivir una vida más tranquila, creo que me contó que tú naciste allá y ahora a vuelto....pensaba que sus hijos serían como el pero....tú no mereces llevar ese apellido, lo lamento, tu padre me contó lo de tu hermanito....creo que no fue tu culpa, pero con esto es imposible que la gente te vuelva a ver igual, espero te guste el naranja, Jay. "Llegamos a una cárcel en espera de mi juicio....pasaron días hasta que por fin tomaron mi caso, pero....como siempre la prensa me seguía....y ahora si era motiva para ser conocido como un asesino. De chico siempre creí en la justicia y ahora yo representaba todo aquello que estaba mal en el mundo....al entrar a la sala, note que todo estaba lleno de familiares, amigos y demás, al igual que algunas lacras de la prensa.....no tenía abogado ya que nadie estaba dispuesto a defenderme sinceramente el juicio no iba para largo, sin importar lo que digiera todo apuntaba a mí." thumb|left Juez.- Orden en la corte, Orden.... perfecto, la corte llama al estrado al Joven Jay....si es tan amable de pasar al frente.....jura decir la verdad y solamente la verdad. Jay.- lo juro. Abogado.- muy bien, de seguro ya todos conocen al chico no....este joven a la corta edad de 10 años fue acusado o más bien, su familia y los medios hicieron creer que él fue el culpable de la muerte de su hermano menor....pero ya el tiempo se lo llevó no, lo que si no se puede pasar por alto es hasta dónde puede llegar una persona destruida y dolida....no....lo que este joven o mejor dicho asesino nos demuestra, es que hasta las mentes brillantes pueden quebrarse, personas del jurado déjenme decirles los delitos cometidos por este chico....mi más sincero pésame señora y señor Elemental. Jay.- no tiene que molestarse, logro ver en sus rostros el miedo e inseguridad al estar aquí, me ven como un monstruo....disculpe, puede continuar. Abogado.- okey, como sabemos señor juez y jurado, las personas a lado mío son los padres y algunos familiares de los Elementales, por supuesto igualmente están personas de la familia Campos Flores, la familia de la señorita Elizabeth, por lo que se sabe el sujeto vivió con ella durante exactamente un año, que hizo todo este tiempo estudiarla o peor, permítanme mostrarles estás fotografías tomadas por el forense, el cuerpo de la joven fue encontrado quemado pero la autopsia demuestra que antes fue violada, apuñalada, golpeada y le habían arrancado un ojo....señoría si eso no es estar enfermo no sé qué mierda es. Señora Campos.- púdrete en el infierno maldito enfermo, mi hija no merecía eso, púdrete estúpido. Juez.- Señora por favor tranquilice se. Señor Campos.- no podemos señoría por culpa de ese....esa cosa, mi hija no está, cómo quiere que nos calmemos. Juez.- cierto, Jay por tus crímenes serás condenado ah.... Jay.- no espere, debo decir algo....mamá, papá, Yajaira....ustedes no creerán lo que les cuente sea cierto o no, así que aquellos crímenes por los que me acusan ya no hay razón de ocultarlos: *Yo Jayden Cruz Elemental en mis facultades asesine a sangre fría a los jóvenes Tony, Michael, Johnny y Sam hace aproximadamente 2 o 3 semanas, deje sus cuerpos en un viejo callejón, *Mate a más de 15 tipos armados, queme su circo, y mate al dueño, *y para finalizar yo mate a Troy Cruz Elemental mi propio hermano, haciendo estallar la cabaña a las afueras de Washington junto con la chica conocida como Elizabeth, jure decir la verdad no....pues prefiero ser encarcelado, a vivir con ese pesar. "El jurado quedó impactado, mi familia me vio con miedo, y los medios de inmediato enloquecieron, sabía que el mentir no me sacaría de aquí, así que al final termine confesando mis pecados." Juez.- Joven, debido a los graves delitos cometidos por su propia mano....declaró a Jayden Cruz Elemental, culpable, se le condena a pena de muerte en la silla eléctrica, su muerte será llevada a cabo dentro de 1 mes, espero disfrute sus últimos días Joven, se cierra la sesión. thumb "El sonido del mazo fue demoledor, decidí entregarme...ya no tenía nada que perder, fui trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad, en espera de mi final, me instalaron en un pequeño recinto, donde ni la luz del sol lograba entrar...un día por mera casualidad me dijeron que tenía visita algo imposible por lo que recuerdo, nadie quería saber de mí....al llegar aquel sentimiento llamado alegría volvió a mí al ver a mi hermana del otro lado del cristal, logré ver qué brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos al verme aquí." Yajaira.- Hermano.....te juro.....que encontrare la forma....de sacarte de aquí.... porque a pesar de que cometiste esos horribles actos.....eres mi familia..... Siempre estaré a tu lado, solo.....resiste un poco.....no importa cuánto me tarde yo te sacaré..... Aunque tenga que matar para eso. "Las palabras que dijo no me pusieron de humor, más bien me sentí enojado....no permitirá que alguien que aprecio caiga en la misma situación que yo, la convencí de que no hiciera nada.....ella no se molestó pero seguía decidida a sacarme, se retiró con una frialdad de temer....sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible por verme libre, a pesar de que yo no quería, salí al patio a refrescar mi memoria y reflexionar....era mi pasatiempo en ese entonces, ni siquiera en prisión lograba hacer un compañero la verdad ni me importaba, pero las cosas pasan por algo no y pues yo soy un asesino....o.....algo más. Esa misma noche tuve esa misma sensación que no sentía desde que el apareció." ???.- vaya, no puedo creerlo al parecer no supiste aprovechar la oportunidad que te di, pero bueno, tus errores igual son mías así que.....te seré sincero nunca espere este resultado de nosotros, pero ya sabes lo que dicen el destino puede ser cruel no crees.... GAMER. Jay.- no me digas, así que....todo lo que hice fueron mis decisiones, resultaste ser un pésimo maestro...., no sé dónde estás pero escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza es algo molesta a veces, agradezco el que me ayudarás a liberar estos....que poderes, nose, pero estoy algo cansado por lo de hoy ok, puedes irte si quieres no caeré en la locura o cosas así, ya no te temo, más bien me agradas....pero aun así quisiera destruirte aunque sé que puede ser imposible, las personas en este mundo pueden llegar a ser manipulables pero cuando encuentran una luz de esperanza....volverán a levantarse para ver un nuevo amanecer....en este momento incluso puedo llamarte más que un amigo, eres mi hermano, gracias. ???.- Bien, ya aceptaste el cambio, solo falta el romper tus hilos pero eso depende de ti. "La voz de mi cabeza se fue y procedí a dormir pensando que al fin podía descansar en paz. Amaneció y era día de trabajo, lo típico no y mi intuición llamo a la puerta, algo que era diferente, observé a unos tipos amenazando a una chica mientras la levantaba del cuello...si no mal recuerdo era una prisión dividida de un lado los hombres y del otro las mujeres, no pensé en ayudarla solo causaría más problemas pero....debía hacer lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias." Raymond.- maldita perra cuántas veces te eh dicho que mis zapatos tienen que estar brillantes, eres una inútil pero bueno...mis chicos y yo podemos llegar a otro tipo de acuerdo, o no chicos. Yadira.- por favor, perdóneme señor no le fallaré a la próxima deme otra oportunidad....no quiero otro trato....por favor deme otra oportunidad. Raymond.- tan joven y pura, disfrutaremos divertirnos contigo. Jay.- este amigo, perdona por interrumpir pero...la señorita no quiere problemas mira que tal, si la dejas ir y yo lustro tus zapatos o lo que sea ok, pero déjala en paz. Raymond.- que dijiste estúpido....ohhh ya veo tú eres ese tal Mey De menta. Prisionero.- jefe es Jay. Raymond.- ¡silencio!, mira niño aquí yo soy el jefe y si no te gusta te puedes ir a la mierda. Talvez sigas bien porque creí que podría usarse pero me equivoqué, desde ahora haré tus últimos días una pesadilla. "Fui arrojado contra la pared fuertemente, los tipos se retiraron ya que pues era momento de volver a nuestra respectivas celdas, recuerdo que aquella chica solo se quedó observando..... aunque desde ese día, los prisioneros solían abuchearme lanzarme comida hasta incluso rocas, y así paso durante todo el mes, solía sentarme cerca de la división, por el hecho de que no me importaba recibir golpes con tal de protegerlas....ya que a pesar de ser criminales un idiota como ese no debe tratarlas así, pero no socializaba con nadie, excepto la chica que la ayude.....no había un día que no me señalará para hablar, era un poco molesta pero era amable....me recordaba a Elizabeth...llevaba una especie de gorro y era muy dulce, por tal razón casi nunca le hacía caso, hasta que un día." Yadira.- sabes eh pensado, tú ya sabes mi nombre y yo sé el tuyo pero nunca me has contado algo de ti, a pesar de que tú sabes casi todo de mi....eres muy callado no crees, hablar no te matará Jay, vamos confía en mi.....bueno este te digo que hay debajo de este gorro, pues, no me gusta mostrar mi cabello ya que muchos, me molestaban de chica por eso...ya que mi cabello es blanco con tonos brillantes, pues si talvez suene tonto pero.... Jay.- si a ti te gusta no debes tener razón de ocultarlo....es un poco tonto pensar en lo que opinen los demás, lo sé, créeme. Yadira.- guau gracias, Jay enserio eres un gran amigo y pues sé que casi somos parecidos, puede que talvez te ayude con tu caso. Jay.- ..... enserio, ahora me dirás qué eres abogada...pero es mentira logro notarlo, lo que sí sé es que eres una excelente enfermera, debido a eso y ayudar con algunas heridas de algunos tipos, te liberarán mañana....felicidades nadie recibe esa oportunidad tan fácil, mientras que pues a la media noche será mi final. Yadira.- y si escapamos juntos. Yo puedo ayudarte, enserio haré lo que sea. Jay.- ¡Que!, Por favor, arriesgar mi vida es una cosa pero.....traer a una chica por un beneficio propio es enfermo. Además....no pretendo poner tu vida en riesgo por una estupidez. Yadira.- Eres muy gentil al pensar eso pero, no tomaré un no como respuesta....tú eres la única persona que me quiere por lo que soy....así que tú vendrás conmigo. "Al terminar, ella envolvió sus manos en mi dándome un abrazo, pensé que nunca volvería a sentir esa sensación de paz en mí, y acepte.....pero le dije que ella solo me ayudaría con el tema de las cámaras y el resto me tocaría a mí, Yadira están en desacuerdo pero mientras hiciera lo que debía hacer ella debía salir por la puerta de seguridad....no quería que viera lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Exactamente eran las 23:56, casi la media noche...estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabía si era capaz de lograr esta hazaña, respire hondo....me vi en un espejo y solo lograba verlo a él, (The Gamer), estaba dividido pero sabía que esta noche ambos nos uniríamos para un mismo objetivo." "Así que no me limité, era momento de liberar mis habilidades y que empezará la partida. La cámara de seguridad izquierda comenzó a parpadear, eso significaba que Yadira ya había logrado hackear las cámaras, tuve que robar la tarjeta de seguridad para que ella pudiera salir....los guardias lo notarán en 30 segundos e irán por ella, así que era el momento....usando mi habilidad para manipular los objetos pude destruir los barrotes y después logré ver que venían guardias pero ya no tenía miedo, al llegar notaron que estaba libre....eso fue lo último que lograron ver. La prisión era un poco pequeña como para 200 criminales, así que tenía bastante basura que sacar.....me dirijo a la sala de electricidad y destruí el panel eléctrico, la electricidad fallo lo cual ocasiono que las celdas al ser se abrieran, soltando a cada prisionero....los guardias se pusieron en alerta así que decidí buscar a Yadira pero la situación se complicó cuando llegue a la sala de cámaras....ella estaba atada, no lograba entender que pasaba pero estaba alterada y de la espalda 2 guardias me dispararon mientras estaba desprevenido, aun así logré matarlos degollándolos....al ver eso creí que Yadira huiría pero en lugar de eso al desatarla, me dio las gracias....la lleve de la mano pero encontré a varios oficiales y guardias muertos....la entrada fue bloqueada por más de 100 criminales, al parecer las mujeres lograron escapar." thumb Raymond.- Así que tú fuiste aquel que nos liberó, vaya nunca lo habría imaginado...te gusta la decoración, espero que sí, ahora toca esa chica que traes contigo. No sabes cuánto disfrutaremos de torturar te mientras observas como arruinamos a tu noviecita. Jay.- Yadira prométeme algo. Yadira.- qué cosa. Jay.- si salimos bien de esto, prométeme que no me verás como un monstruo, por favor. Yadira.- ok. Jay.- bien que empiece la fiesta, idiotas. "Fue un rato entretenido, descuartizando, masacrando, traspasando y degollando a estos tipos, no me sentía descontrolado en este momento más bien estaba en paz, Yadira no estaba, así que decidí salir para ver si estaba, y me esperaba afuera lista para irnos, le dije que había una última cosa que tenía que hacer....debía visitar a un viejo amigo que no e visto durante un tiempo, tardamos en llegar pero lo conseguimos. Entramos a un bar, el lugar estaba un poco jodido a mí ni me importaba pero a Yadira le aterraba....le dije que se tranquilizara, le expliqué que debía esperarme.....al pasar la cortina de la parte trasera del bar todo parecía tranquilo, era algo extraño ya que él nunca dejaba este lugar solo o almenos eso me decía, cuando de pronto sentí un escalofrío....note algo raro me había equivocado de lugar, mire en todo el lugar y parecía normal, pero un grito de dolor me puso en alerta." Yadira.- Jay que fue eso. "Pero no era Yadira, fui al callejón de atrás no ví a nadie....que fue eso, mi cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas y escuché un susurro, no era humano.....al parecer el tenía razón, somos más unidos de lo que pense." ???.- veo que siempre decidiste que estuviera en ti, que adorable. Jay.- Je, claro. Yadira.- Jay estás aquí, todo.....estás bien que tienes. ???.- que linda, ella te aprecia mucho, y me necesitas a mí para protegerla...espero que podamos llevarnos bien Jay. Jay.- si descuida solo necesito....dormir. ".....me desplome solo después de que acabará de decir eso. Desperté en el cuarto de licores, un poco mareado con náuseas.....vomite encima mío, quien sea que allá Sido me conoce lo suficiente como para lograr ponerme contra la pared." Darren.- ¡Jay!, Que tienes y quién es....quien eres tú. Jay.- Descuida....viene conmigo. Su nombre es Yadira. "Me tomo un rato recuperar la razón pero logré explicarle todo a Darren los motivos por el cual no habían sabido nada de mí, parecía comprender la situación.....me ofreció un vaso de agua y me contó algo que fue el inicio de lo que soy actualmente." Darren.- ya veo, eso explica por qué no podíamos ponernos en contigo debe ser difícil estar encerrado no. Jessica está preocupada por ti y los niños pues siguen esperando que vuelvas." Jay.- Si lo entiendo amigo.....no pienso volver a mi vida. Mi familia me odia completamente y aparentemente podría convertirme en un fugitivo de la ley como todos los demás. Así que si eso es todo lo que me tenías que decir, gracias. Darren.- sabes alguien con tus capacidades puede ayudar a otros. Jay.- ....de qué diablos estás hablando. Darren.- Hoy en día la gente tiene miedo....sin importar a donde vayan o caminen, la sangre siempre está en las calles....inclusive con los ahora proclamados killers, la sociedad de ahora no puede hacer nada.....la policía solo es mentirosa, engañosa y nunca toma su papel....debido a esto gente inocente muere incluso niños.....pero.....tú eres el reflejo de todos ellos, naciste con este don.....podrías ser más que un simple asesino, más que una mancha de sangre en tu familia.....podrías darles a estas personas lo que tú me diste a mí. Jay.- ¿Qué cosa?. Darren.- ¡ESPERANZA!, Tú podrías ser aquel que tome el papel del verdugo.....podrías acabar con aquellos que han matado, asesinado o incluso abusado de los débiles....eres aquel que nos dará la luz...para.... thumb|left Jay.- ¡Un nuevo amanecer!..... Papá solía decir eso, cuando te sientas solo, asustado o triste.....verás que pronto habrá un nuevo amanecer.....dar esperanza a otros y manchar la sangre en las calles por una causa justa..... Alguien debe tomar las cartas que están en la mesa.....y si aquellos elegidos para proteger no pueden.....la justicia absoluta lo hará. Darren.- Solo te diré amigo, que estás a punto de entrar al mismo infierno si continúas por este camino.....seguro que estás preparado para cambiar tu vida de esta manera. Yadira.- Jay lo está, el siempre estará listo, él no le teme a nada y está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por otros.....yo estaré junto a él, aunque mi vida dependa de ello. "Me di una sorpresa al escuchar eso, así que acepte la nueva forma de vida que iba a tener.....no soy normal, no nací solamente como una máquina de matar.....desde ese día jure proteger a los débiles, castigare a aquellos que no merezcan estar en este mundo.....la sangre se expande.....y no hay nadie que me pare. El día de hoy he cumplido mis 19 años, y junto a Yadira....hemos pasado meses escapando de la policía y mi nombre pasara muy pronto a ser leyenda, mi conteo de muertes es incalculable en tan solo unos meses......el sueño, el hambre, el dolor, se ha ido completamente de mi.....pase de ser un pequeño niño que adoraba el terror y era feliz, a ser un completo asesino..... Yadira a notado que la gente empieza a decir mi nombre, aunque me llaman de diversas maneras: (el amo de las cartas), (el verdugo), (la maldad absoluta), entre muchos otros.....pero yo obte por uno.....el cual llega a causar risas a quien lo escuché.....pero si me ven frente a frente, sus días ya están contados, aunque jure no matar a aquellos como yo.....si me refiero a los primeros, ya que no soy el único.....algunos merecen un castigo, no pienso matarlos pero si dejarlos al borde de la muerte, ahora dejé mi colorido ser atrás, no pensé en que podría vestir para hacer este trabajo.....pero mis amigos prepararon algo especial para mí." Darren.- Jessica hizo esto para ti, hecho con sus propias manos según como ella te ve. thumb "Un chaleco negro con una camisa blanca: esto refleja mi alma, un pantalón blanco: cómo se reflejan mis pensamientos, y yo decidí darle mi toque, me puse una sudadera de color gris como un cubre bocas rojo y zapatos negros, para mí esto refleja mi corazón, siempre actuó de noche y muy pocas veces de día.....me agrada ver a la gente en paz sabiendo que ahí alguien allá fuera que los protege desde la sombras...... aunque la autoproclamada justicia me tacha de criminal y no los culpo.....todo el mundo teme lo que no conoce, y si todo lo que te acabo de relatar es verdad.....no puedo olvidar mi pasado por más que lo intentó, puedo recordarlo todo.....cada charla, cada susurro.....aún suena en mi cabeza, incluso todo acerca de ellos......talvez jamás sepa qué diablos es la organización pero.....no descansaré hasta encontrarlos, estás habilidades que posee nunca pensé en usarlas en beneficio personal......creo que puedo ser una anomalía en este nuevo mundo.....el juego a comenzado, debería agradecer a Simón por el nombre que me dio (The Gamer), algo simple pero....ahora yo manejo las piezas en este tablero de ajedrez y estoy dispuesto a purificar este mundo.....para poder dar......el descanso eterno antes del (GAME OVER)........nos vemos pronto...... ???.- Terminaste Jay. Jay.- Si, solo que aún no me acostumbro al olor de......bueno a muerto y tú. ???.- Bueno es satisfactorio, espero que tengas una idea de que pasará a futuro. Jay.- Si, eh visto varios ángulos.....creo que llegó la hora. ???.- ¿De qué? Jay.- Voy a buscar a algunos como yo. .................. Reportero.- Se reporta el asesinato de una pandilla en las afueras de un hotel al norte de New York, la policía ya está investigando. No logran encontrar el culpable de estos homicidios aún. Reportera.- Esto es verídico, las víctimas actuales no suelen ser personas ni se trata de un Killer, más bien la muertes se han limitado a todo tipo de criminales sin importar sus acciones, en esta escena se nota el atroz acto. La sangre cubre las paredes y los cuerpos están descuartizados, se recomienda ver esto con precaución si es sensible deje de ver el programa. Reportero.- Las personas opinan que esto fue otro acto por parte del llamado amo de las cartas....un momento acaban de encontrar algo escrito en el suelo me están informando. "Yo soy el encargado de purificar este mundo, acabaré con todo aquel que allá pecado, castigare a la basura de este mundo", este fue el mensaje acompañado de lo que parece ser o como se a proclamó nuestro supuesto salvador......The Gamer o El Jugador, un nombre algo peculiar....ahora la pregunta que uno mismo se hace, ¿Lo que él está haciendo es lo correcto?, esto y más en unos momentos. ???.- Así que todo criminal ehhh, vaya bastardo....admito que talvez hagas lo correcto, pero tú me arrebataste lo que más ame en este mundo.....yo te daré un game over, jugador....tu cabeza será mía. ???.- Mierda, ahora tengo que lidiar con alguien como él.....parece que no puedo estar en paz, pero bueno talvez deshacerme de él no sea un problema..... Aunque si eh pecado no moriré en la manos de un niñato que cree que puede tomar la muerte en sus manos. Ambos.- The Gamer, prepárate porque yo voy a acabar contigo.....y no descansaré hasta ver tu maldito cadáver arder en el infierno.....el juego a comenzado.... idiota. thumb thumb|left Categoría:Entradas